Nico in love?
by lexilibary28
Summary: Nico's back, but there's a new demigod at camp half blood. she's the daughter of pan, but instead of fighting with each other, they have to face a much bigger fight.


Nico In Love?

Chapter 1

"I love you" "no I love you" *Percy and Annabeth kiss* " agh! Can't you guys ever not be all so…so…disgusting! I mean it's totally annoying!",I screamed. "Ahh! Come on Nico admit it your just jealous!", Percy teased. I couldn't believe my ears! One of my best friends was saying I was jealous of him because he had a _girlfriend. _before I could answer everyone turned toward the top of the hill… "Ah!", a girl was running away from dracaena with a saber-tooth tiger.

It was only an inch away from killing them as they crossed through the magical border. When you she crossed you could obviously she, she was still frightened, and I guess camp didn't help much because she screamed when she saw Chiron and when she saw a flying pegasi and one of the Apollo campers didn't help much because before he realized she wasn't a threat and he could put his bow and arrow away (which he was pointing at her throat) she fainted. The saber-tooth tiger took one look at her and did the same. When she awoke it was time for dinner. As the same for all undetermined half-bloods she sat with the Hermes cabin. Chiron told her everything about the camp including the parent part which she didn't believe, but Chiron made a point that if she was mortal she wouldn't have been able to have crossed the magical borders that kept mortals and monsters away.

Finally she surrendered and gave in. "so any idea who my _godly parent_ is?" "well considering that you hang out with a saber-tooth tiger", he didn't get to finish his sentence because at that time reed pipes began to float above her head, and all the satyrs began to bow down to her. Suddenly she noticed what everyone was staring at, but couldn't quite think of an answer why the satyrs were bowing down to her. "All hail ….uhh what's your name?, Grover asked, but she didn't get to answer because I interrupted by saying " are you kidding me? How she could she be the daughter of Pan if he's dead. Sorry I mean it's true." "Yes my boy Pan is indeed dead, but I believe this young lady is your age about 12 or 13. And Pan died 2 years ago. So yes before he died pan could of gotten out of the labyrinth and go to a meadow or woods or a jungle or even her mother could of wandered into the labyrinth and found him and they have a child together."

"Actually when I was little my mom said I was a gift from the wild, she didn't actually give birth to me when my dad fell in love with her that's when I was born it was gift of gratitude to her for loving him back." I could tell she was holding back tears, and Chiron had a point. "At least she knows her _dad_ is dead", I mumbled. "Excuse me!" she shouted. "Oh nothing . It's just if you're lying or your up to something your know that your punishment has already been served." I answered

"Oh ok well if that was my punishment then I guess the fates must of owed your dad one big favor." she teased. Everyone laughed except me even the tiger which was kind of creepy. Oh my gosh, since there are no pictures your probably having a hard time thinking what she looks like, and I can't believe what I'm going to say but she's probably more beautiful than the Aphrodite girls.

She has a white streak of dye going from the top to the bottom of her bangs, and her brown hair was so beautiful it gleamed in the moonlight, her eyes where all the colors of the wind literally, and they were always twinkling. Her smile oh my gosh it… it's just…just oh so beautiful… not that I like it or anything it's just is like so pretty. "What's the matter Nick to dark for ya! Ha! Ha! she laughed. "Na but I hope the howls don't get ya, now how 'bout you one to your mommy eh.". Her eyes got all puffy and she pointed her sword at my neck "Listen bozo never ever mention my family or you are going to take trip to old pops got it." I could tell she was trying to hold back tears as she walked toward the woods. " Pala, I hope this isn't too much to ask after that little fight, but Nico doesn't have a cabin either and after telling me you lived in a abandon bear cave I was wondering if he could live with you for the rest of the summer." She already knew that Chiron wasn't asking he was politely ordering. I thought that when we were all alone she was going to strangle me, but all she did was pop on her bed and tell me to sleep in the room next to hers.

When Chiron said bear cave I actually expected a bear cave instead it was a five star cave. It had like ten bedrooms, a bathroom in each room, working water, heat, a kitchen with a stove, and a microwave, a dining room, a living room, and a basement. I went into the next room to find a plain old guest room, when her room had a flat screen TV, a chandelier and a king size bed, when I had a twin bed….when we awoke we were handcuffed together by Sumba which is the saber-tooth tiger's name. I didn't know it then, but they knew we had something before we even knew, so somehow Mrs.O'leary, got handcuffs from the attic where the oracle lives and handed or pawed it to Sumba. By the time we arrived at camp Percy had left for some reason and Annabeth wasn't telling. We decided we should try to crack the code or get Sumba to hand us the keys, but he only said (with Pala translating) we use it every day. Pala decided we go around camp to see if anybody was using what Sumba was talking about, but nada. By the time Percy got back it had been a month and Leneus one of the Cloven Elders had convinced himself he and Pala were meant to be together, but always asked why she hung out with this loser son of the Hades.

Then she would tell him Sumba handcuffed us, but he always ignored her and decided she was cheating on him with me and demanded her to tell him why she wants to be Persephone and Hades all over again, and she'd try to explain to him but he wouldn't listen, and so this became a daily thing. Then Juniper tried to defend us one day which was the day Percy came along with Mrs.O'leary. Pala and me have been fighting a lot lately but we agreed for the sake of Percy not to fight at least for that day. "So I've heard you two like each other", he teased as he twirled riptide. "that's it!", Pala shouted. And took of the lion-tooth she wore as a necklace, now it may look pretty on the outside but inside there's a whole lot of weapons of monsters that she killed, and that enchanted necklace is what she took a sword out of when we first met. She put it in the lock. Then when she took it out her handcuff unlocked. "I'm free!" she exclaimed. I did the same except I did it with my knife. "Well is it true? Do you like each other?", Percy asked. "No!" we screamed in unison. "Denial only proves it", said Mrs.O'leary, as Pala translated. "Oh yes indeed, but let's see if we can prove its true." someone said in the distance. Then from within the trees an 8ft. lastyrgonian came out. From behind me I heard Pala chocking, she tried to warn us about something, but just couldn't make out the words. The giant lifted her up without even touching her like a sorcerer and she was becoming weaker by the second. We couldn't try to save her because if we did he'd make her drop dead, not that I cared it's just if she died I would have no one to mess with. Then right before my eyes she dropped without a single breath or heart beat… I knew she wasn't dead you know being the son of hades and all, but she only had a few minutes before she actually died. "Relax, she's not dead, but she does only have minutes before, you know she goes beep! Ha! Ha! Now if you want her to live she needs a …drum roll please…kiss." next to the lastyrgonian stood one of Luke's brothers. "Percy", I said. "No. No. this kiss has to be someone she's at least had time to develop feelings for doesn't matter if negative or positive, oh and needs to be the same species." the brother corrected. Everyone stared at me.

"Come on Nico when she wakes up she could give you great amount of gratitude." Percy tried to sooth. "Or she could punch me, and she throws hard punches.""2 minutes! "I hesitated, but I planted a kiss on her nose. " Ah dude on the lips sorry, 1 minute!" I counted 123 in my head, and this time I kissed her on the lips, then I lifted my head up. She coughed a little, "Awe, I was really hoping for a good kill. You know maybe I should have waited till she got home from school to make the kill, but anyway my name's Carl he's Paul." Said Carl. "You mean you're the one who…who" "killed ya family? Yep! Did you like my work? Why? Because I felt like it duh. Now rock like a baby and cry." Carl pleaded. "Did I like your work? You killed my little brother who wasn't even 1 year old! So no I did not like your work. You expect me after killing my family to let you get away with that! Well sorry your mistaken!" "You know I thought you'd say that, dracaena and hellhounds!" a million dracaena and hellhounds made two lines in front of her ready to attack. "Uh Pala maybe you should let me and Percy handle this one." But I could hear my own voice shaking. "No this is my fight, you guys take Paul, Leneus go see if there's any monsters heading toward camp then warn everyone if there is." She demanded. At that moment her eyes became cat like and as red as blood. "Hold up I fight one at a time I know different, but I just want to see how well this girl can fight." assured Paul. "Hey Paul this won't take long it's only a skinny wannabe girl." Laughed Carl. "Okay that's it!" Pala snarled. Her necklace turned into a six feet long sword. She charged at the army of dracaena (because the hellhounds left her alone because you know being the daughter of Pan and everything) and either stabbed or sliced them, and before you knew it she was on top of Carl, who was just surprised as anybody else (even Paul was startled.)

"Please take pity" "did you take pity on my family? Do you know how a five year old girl feels after coming home to…to motionless people just lying there. Do you know how it feels when you have to learn to trust over and over again, and each time you're either tossed to the side or they die." I could tell she was getting ready to cry. No wonder she was defensive about her mom. "Please take this, will that help?" Carl asked. He handed her a locket with a picture of her mom and dad, and tears began to stream down her face. "This will only bring back bad memories." With that she tossed it over his heart, he pleaded for mercy, but before he had the chance to get angry and get up she stabbed him. She fell as the lastrygonian turned to dust. She began to cry, and Sumba tried to comfort her as he wrapped her arms around his neck, and got her to lay her head on him. I would of tried to comfort her too, but I didn't know what to say. "Hey I guess that's my queue, oh and uh your probably wondering why I'm doing this, well i guess you can say I'm a little detour." Said Paul Pala had gotten herself together now, but her eyes were still puffy and you could tell she'd been crying not because you could hear her earlier. "Well? The one called Nico, because Percy is way too hard, because he's you know the son of Poseidon, but I think some things missing, oh I know little Miss Pandora! Give a round of applause, folks! So you're not fighting alone you got ya little girlfriend" Paul teased.

"Uh uh-hem ghost boy here is not my boyfriend we are um uh, it's hard to explain like one day we're the next total enemy's, but even on friend days we're mostly enemy's. Also I wonder if you know anything of the meaning of ghost boy. #1 it could mean he's a boy and a ghost, but since he's obviously a live and a half-blood who's the god of the dead?" "Um Hades?" Paul squeaked. I was about to ask him if he was ready, but then he interrupted and said, "So no way am I taken a trip to Tartarus, and since I just saw what girlie here just did I'm leaving _for now_" and with that he marched off deep into the forest. "Wow that was easy -'" "Well easy for you to say, I did all the work!" Pala proudly pointed out, if you took the little thing I did to save her life, but I decided to let it fly, I wasn't in the mood to be sucker-punched, but I still blushed at the fact, but luckily she didn't she to question, because she was already walking away.


End file.
